


someday (you will ache like I ache)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Break Up, Canon Compliant, Community: femslash100, F/F, Minor Violence, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “Try,” Elizabeth says coolly. “Try to make me want you.”





	someday (you will ache like I ache)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 prompt: The Countess/Ramona Royale - ache all over.

“I used to ache for you,” Elizabeth says. Her voice echoes like a gunshot across the chasm of the elevator. “Your blood used to sing to me. You were like a siren.”

Most of her life is in the past tense now, so Ramona just stands and waits her Elizabeth to continue. At least they’re talking.

“Maybe I made a mistake,” Elizabeth muses. She adjusts her hat, plucks at the sequins on her jacket. “Maybe I was meant to love you just as you were.”

“A little too late for that,” Ramona says, unable to keep the shake from her voice. Years ago, she’d reach across the small, enclosed space and take Elizabeth’s hand, caress her as they made their ascent.

“Try,” Elizabeth says coolly. “Try to make me want you.”

When Ramona slams her up against the elevator wall, the entire car shudders on its cable. She gnaws into Elizabeth’s neck like a woman possessed, but where she craves blood, there’s only the smooth white maw of skin. Her mouth tastes like ashes. Her hands pluck at Elizabeth’s clothes, seeking their old warmth and comfort, but Elizabeth is nothing but ice.

Elizabeth presses her lips together, tears brimming in her eyes. “Try harder next time,” she says, and Ramona feels a new kind of ache settle in her chest like lead.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hole's "Doll Parts."


End file.
